Family Remembers
by rockhotch31
Summary: A short one shot that is a follow up to Family Cares. It is Hotch, my OC and their family.


**Author's Note: I thought about adding this as an epilogue to my story **_**Family Cares**_**, but decided to leave well enough alone. A trusted and valued friend made a suggestion that I took to heart.**

**To all of you that have asked for more of this family, here's a short one-shot for you!**

**Thanks Monkeywand for the advice! And for just being a great friend!**

As their Saturday came to a close, after spending a wonderful morning with Dave Rossi, the family on Deer Valley Road began to settle down. It was a rare Saturday night that Matt was home, since that was usually his "date" night. They spent a wonderful time as a family, playing cards and board games and munching on the popcorn that Cait had made "the old fashioned" way, which Jack loved.

The older boys went to their bedrooms to do their social networking on their laptops, while Aaron and Cait got Jack in the tub for his bath. As he got out and Cait wrapped him in his towel, he looked at Aaron. "Daddy?"

"What Jack?"

"Would it be OK if I talked to mommy tonight?"

"Anytime buddy; you know that right?" Aaron questioned back as he handed him his underwear.

Jack shook his head in the affirmative. "But dad, can mom and my brothers be there too?" They were an extremely close knit family; yet Cait and the older boys knew that Jack needed his time with his father and Haley. So the request threw them both off a little.

"Sure buddy."

"Jack you sure?" Cait asked as she put lotion on him.

He kissed her cheek. "Yup mom." Jack slid into his pj's. "Mom, can we have some of that cobbler stuff you made?"

"Where do you put it all Jack? You just had popcorn."

"I'm a growing boy, just like my brothers."

Aaron laughed and said, "Why don't you go see if they want some of that cobbler stuff as well." Jack dashed off to his brother's rooms.

The five of them went downstairs to enjoy the fresh peach cobbler Cait had made that afternoon. As they finished, Aaron looked at Matt and Mike. "Jack would like you two to join him while he talks to his mommy tonight."

Matt smiled. "We'd be honored."

Mike tussled Jack hair. "That's special bro." Jack grabbed his brother's hands and they went up the steps as Aaron and Cait followed them with an arm around each other.

Jack's bedroom, which Cait had made for him when she and Aaron had started to live together, was the only one with a window seat. After what happened to Haley, Cait rejoiced that her home plan so many years ago had worked out so well. Jack and Aaron would sit together in the window seat, looking at the stars in the heavens, as Jack talked with Haley. When Jack first moved in, she had bought a wonderful cushion for the seat. After they were married, Lisa, one of their sisters-in-law and a wonderful embroider, had made a pillow for Jack to use at the window seat. It simply said, "I remember Mommy". Jack cherished it.

They entered Jack's room and he went to the window seat and grabbed his pillow as Aaron sat down and pulled him into his lap.

"Mom, sit down with us please," Jack said. He held out his hand for her to hold as she sat. Mike stood next to Aaron, an arm draped around his dad's shoulder, while Matt rested his hands on Cait's shoulders.

"Hi mommy; miss you every day. We're all here tonight, 'cause I've got something really special to ask you. Can you look around and find Uncle Dave's Carolyn? She just got there not too long ago and I don't want her to be lonely. And mommy, her and Uncle Dave's James is there too. Make sure Carolyn finds him so they can spend all their time together. James has been there a long time. He died when he was a baby, but now he can be with his mommy." Tears ran down Cait's cheeks as Matt rubbed her shoulders. Mike brushed a tear away from his own eye as Aaron gently kissed Jack's head. "I love you mommy. I know you'll do this for all of us."

Aaron swallowed before he whispered, "I'm very proud of you son. That's very, very special."

"You're not the only one dad," Matt softly added as he smiled at Jack.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Because Jack," Cait said as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so happy that you have a part of your mommy in you and you always will."

As the family walked from the window to get Jack in bed, a star twinkled brightly in the night sky.

###


End file.
